ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Picard Maneuver
Light speed sensors :Technically speaking, this shouldn't have been necessary, as the Enterprise does not actually use light-speed sensors, and thus could not have perceived the Stargazer as being in two places at once. ::Agreed. A ship with only sensors limited by light speed would not be able to detect a ship moving at any warp speed; approaching ships would simply appear without warning, and withdrawing ships would seem to simply disappear. The Enterprise is routinely shown to be capable of tracking ships moving at warp, so we can safely conclude that their sensors are faster than light. 08:44, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Where exactly was it stated that the Enterprise doesn't use "light-speed sensors?" Also, shouldn't this be considered a nit (which, of course, aren't allowed)? --From Andoria with Love 19:13, 2 August 2006 (UTC) :I don't know if it's ever been explicity stated that they don't, but they're able to scan areas that are light minutes away seemingly instantly, so it would stand to reason that they've got some kind of FTL scanner action happening. - 21:06, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Two ships I can't help but feel that whoever wrote this article (and the article on The Battle) has got slightly the wrong end of the stick here. The impression I get from both articles is that the point of the Picard Manoeuvre a misspelling; I'm English is to confuse the enemy by showing them two ships so that they don't know which is which, and that Data's solution was simply so that they could tell which was which. Now, the impression I got from the episode (and from the Star Trek Encyclopaedia article on the Manoeuvre) was that the point is that the enemy craft doesn't see the real position of the ship at all until immediately before the weapons hit, by which time it was too late, and that Data's solution was to calculate where and when the Stargazer had moved. Now think about it, for a second. Doesn't that make far more sense? Regarding whether or not the Enterprise uses light-speed sensors, I don't think I'm placed to comment, but unless somebody can provide a source for the stupid version of the Manoeuvre, I'll correct the article. Branfish 10:31, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :: The adama maneuver gets more hits on google now ;) :: I'm going to further modify the article to reflect this comment a little better. 13:04, August 15, 2012 (UTC) What episode? Does anyone know in which episode(s) I can see the Picard Maneuver? Couldn't find any reference. KellyNelson 13:27, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :The Picard Maneuver appears in . Daggertrout 13:45, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Does anyone has that specific scene? I'm doing a video showing the maneuver - you can check it out at my user page. KellyNelson 11:46, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but I watched that scene when it originally appeared. The original Picard Maneuver, with Picard on the Stargazer, facing off against Damon Bok's son. But does anyone on this planet know which episode actually depicts the battle scene? It is not in "The Battle", though all Google searches seem to take me there. Or have I not seen it in there? My wife thinks I have a memory problem, and I do, but not this time. Does anyone know?--David Bayard 01:59, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::It's in the Battle. That's the only time we ever see or hear of it. -- sulfur 02:02, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Picard relives the battle in this episode with ghostly versions of his bridge crew. It's also possible you're thinking of the novel Reunion, which I believe begins with a flashback to the Battle of Maxia. Setacourse 02:23, December 3, 2009 (UTC) It could be possible I was wrong! I got out the original episode "The Battle" and watched through closely. I believe what I saw way back all that time ago, WAS the scene in that episode, wherein the Stargazer tried to use the maneuver on the Enterprise, jumped into warp for a split-second, and then re-appeared. In my memory, I guess I thought it was the actual "battle of Maxia", and I even thought I remembered the Stargazer firing on the enemy vessel (rather than being caught in the Enterprise's tractor beam, as it was). Okay, but it doesn't mean I'm losing my memory. It means that Damon Bok's device made ME think I was reliving the entire battle! and it worked for twenty-odd years! No wonder even the Ferengi outlawed the Thought-Maker! *grin* -- 22:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Maneuver or Manoeuvre? It might be nitpicking but on the other hand he is French with English overtones. It seems that both spellings are allowed/used on this site.--Hribar 02:00, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :We should definitely keep maneuver. 03:52, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :: DhaliaUnsung 03:53, 3 June 2009 (UTC) computer keeps logging me out of memory-alpha, sorry! :::It's been unofficial MA policy to stick with American English spelling for awhile now. The main reason is that Star Trek is an American franchise, and almost all of the English seen and spoken in the series is Americanized. Plus the script says "maneuver."--Tim Thomason 04:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Official policy, actually - see the Manual of Style. :-p – Cleanse 04:11, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I figured the MA:MOS would apply. I was just curious becuase I see "Picard Manoeuvre" used on this site occasionally and it occured to me that perhaps there maybe a BG reasoning for it (with the French/English connections of Picard and all) that I'd never heard of.--Hribar 13:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC)